


An Even Tale

by MissDK



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Family, Friendship, Gay, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDK/pseuds/MissDK
Summary: On Feburary 12th 1997 at 14:41 Lisa Bech gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who made his entrance to this world with a little drama on the side. This is his story!This is the story of a boy with blue eyes who grew up and feel in love with Isak Valtersen. Scenes from season 3 from Even's POV will be included.





	1. - Childhood

Chapter 1 – Childhood 

Wednesday 12/2- 1997 

14:41

”Congratulations it’s a boy” The nurse said and frowned her brows. 

“Whats wrong? Why isn’t he making any noise?” Håkon Næsheim asked and looked at the nurses. 

The nurse took the little boy and turned him upside down smacking him in the bum, making him give out the loudest cry Lisa Bech had ever heard. 

“Oh he just had to start out life being a little dramatic” The nurse said and gave the little boy to his worried but happy mother. 

There they were, a family. Lisa looked at her son he was, if possible, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. 

 

Thursday 12/2-1998 

10:45 

“Look at him Håkon, he is almost walking” Lisa almost screamed when Even took his first steps along the table. 

She took Even into her arms and look into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Even was an easy child, he loved exploring everything, smiled and laughed making everyone fall in love with him at a mere glance. One year Lisa and Håkon had been blessed with Even and they loved every minute of being parents. 

Saturday 12/2-2000

13:57

“Did you sleep well birthday boy?” Håkon asked his son as he picked him up from his bed. Even smiled and nodded, then putting his head on his dads shoulders he was to big to be carried, but Håkon couldn’t help himself. 

They had the whole family over for dinner and celebration of Evens birthday. 3 years old and quite the charmer. He had grandma wrapped around his little finger and could get away with anything. 

“Mom you don’t have to spoil him, he has all the toys in the world by now” Lisa said and looked at her mom with a smile. 

“Well can’t I spoil my only grandchild?” Grandma Bech said and looked adoringly at Even. 

“For now you can but come August it is double up on the grandchildren front” Håkon laughed and caressed his wife’s stomach. 

“You’re pregnant?” Lisa’s sister screamed and flew of the couch. 

In the midst of all the congratulations Even sat on the floor looking hypnotized up at the TV, Lion King playing. 

 

Wednesday 12/2-2003

11:30 

“Happy birthday to youuuu” they all sang and looked at Even who blew out the candles in front of him. His sister Tone was eyeing down all his presents and he smiled at her. 

“EveN me big girl too” Tone said as they sat on the floor playing with some of the toys Even had gotten. Tone was mild; she had blue eyes like him, blond hair and big cheeks. She wasn’t even turned three and her talking wasn’t quite on point yet. 

Monday 12/2-2007

15:15

“10 years Håkon, when did our boy get so big? I feel like it was yesterday he made his dramatic entrance to this world” Lisa said as she looked at their son who was sitting in the living room. Even weren’t paying any attention to anything else but the TV. He was in a Pocahontas faze and watched it every chance he got. Lisa and Håkon also started to notice some changes in Even. Sometimes he seemed almost depressed, having trouble getting out of bed and obsession over films like Pocahontas. They had been to the doctor who told them that he was a sensitive and creative child and that he would grow out of it. 

“Turn off the TV Even honey, the guest will arrive in half and hour and you need to go get dressed” Lisa called and Even looked at her with big eye. “But Mom, this is the part where she throws herself onto John Smith and tells her dad that if he kills John, then he have to kill her too. I can’t turn it off now” Even argued and Lisa looked at him and rolled her eyes. “10 more minutes then and then you have to get ready” she signed at walked to the kitchen thinking that her son always loved the dramatic. 

 

Saturday 12/2-2011

10:35

“He haven’t slept for days, I find him in the middle of the night watching movies and rambling about their plot. What is wrong with him?” Lisa asked the doctor and her face told a story of a tired and worried parent. 

“It’s hard to say, he is a teenager they are supposed to act out and stay up at night, you’d see he will be himself when he is in his twenties” the doctor joked. He had seen kids with ADHD and Even did not really fit the profile and he was tired of parents looking for a diagnose to explain their kids bratty behaviour. 

“I know my son, there is something off with him” Håkon said and gave the doctor a stern look. 

“Give it some time and then come back if you keep noticing changes in his behaviour” the doctor signed and looked more than ready to get out of that consultation. He only agreed to come into the practice on a Saturday because Lisa and Håkon were friends of his wife’s sister. 

“I know my son Håkon and I know there is something off with him.” Lisa said in the car home as she glanced at Even in the backseat. Even was wearing his headphones listening to music. Even was so over his parents always looking so worried just because he liked to watch movies and not spend precious time sleeping. Even couldn’t wait to get home and then Mikael would come over for birthday dinner and x-box later. Mikael was the one thing Even liked about going to school. Mikael was creative and funny, even played in the Bjølsen school band. Together they were a force to be reckoning with, they were popular with the girls. Even had agreed to seek acceptance into Elvebakken when time came because Mikael argued they would fit perfectly in, seeing that, that school had the whole hipster vibe.


	2. - First year at Elvebakken videregående skole

Chapter 2 – First year at Elvebakken videregående skole

 

Tuesday 17/9-2013 

12:05 

“I have class until 14:30 today” Mikael complained and lowered his body to the nearest chair. Even was busy doodling in his notebook and didn’t look up. They had started school the month before and they were off to a good start. Even liked the school and the people. It also offered him some escape from his parents. They were all over him after his episode in the summer. 

Even had decided that the bronze statue of a woman and her children outside the town hall was boring. All green and not at all as colourful as Even felt. Which gave Even an idea, he would paint them, bright colours and everything. One night in the middle of summer he took off, the paint was heavy but Even had a purpose. He started on one of the kids and before long he was dragged away by the police. His parents had to come pick him up and pay for the damages. After that Even slipped into a depressing state of mind. He was embarrassed and felt so distant. He slept for day and his parents were beyond worried. After that they dragged him to a doctor who diagnosed him with a severe depression. He had to go to therapy for weeks and still had an appointment every two weeks now. 

“Hi I’m Sonja and this is Sarah” someone said and Even were instantly interrupted. He looked at the girl who had introduced herself as Sonja; she was beautiful, long blond hair and a cute smile. 

“There is this party Friday at my place and Mikael said you could come” she said and Even send her a killer smile award winning smile some would say at Bjølsen. 

“Then we will be there” He said and raised his eyebrows, he was intrigued by this girl, her smile reached her eyes and she seemed genuine. She smiled one last time and walked away with her friend. 

“She is in my English class and she is so fiiiine” Mikael said and looked at Even. “Don’t tell me you will go all Even big eyes and cheeky smile on her” Mikael said and pouted “No one stands a chance when you pull that stunt” Mikael grinned and Even raised his eyebrows pretending not to know what Mikael was on about. 

Later that night Even checked Facebook and saw a friend request from Sonja, he accepted and looked through her pictures. She seemed like an adventures girl who liked theatre, the kind of girl Even easily saw himself spending time with. 

 

Monday 23/12-2013

14:36

“Merry Christmas Even” Sonja said and kissed him. They had been inseparable since that party at her house in September. She was patience; she even supported him when he got some crazy ideas. When he felt down she cuddled him and made him feel like it was all right. Even wished he knew what caused him to feel so invincible on one moment and then down the next. Nothing as bad as the episode in the summer had happened but he did feel mood swings. With Sonja they were easier to get through though. 

“Even jeg elsker deg” Sonja said as they lay on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet for the tenth time that month. 

“Jeg elsker dig og” Even whispered kissing her temple. He felt like he had won the jackpot with Sonja. 

 

Friday 11/4-2014

13:39

Surfing, Even had fallen in love with surfing after watching `The Endless Summer´ a documentary by Bruce Brown. Even had fallen for the tale of two surfers chasing down the perfect wave. It was on one night Even couldn’t sleep, Sonja were fast asleep and Even didn't want to wake her so he put on his headphones and let himself be lost. 

Even had right then and there decided that he himself wanted to go and search for the perfect wave. His first stop would be Hawaii. He went online a week ago and booked a flight for Hawaii. It was a 25-hour journey with touch down in London and LA but Even didn’t mind travelling. He had been to New York in the winter with his family, so he had the papers in order. 

He went to the bank and cashed some money for him to buy a surfboard as soon as he hit Hawaii. He was ecstatic as he travelled to the Gardermoen Airport outside Oslo. 

“Can I see your passport and the authorisation from your parents to travel as an unescorted teenager?” the girl behind the counter asked as Even handed her the necessary papers. He had done his research and printed and authorisation asked his father to sign it when he knew his dad was in a hurry. He had told his dad it was a permission slip for a school trip. He sent the lady behind the counter a wide grin and entered the security area with confidence and a feeling that nothing could go wrong. 

 

Sunday 13/4-2014

16:36

Even loved surfing, he had booked some lessons with a local surfer and he had, had his first lesson already. Even had found his calling and as soon as he had surfing down, he would travel on in the search for the perfect wave, like in the film. 

“Even Bech Nasheim” the police officer outside his door asked as soon as Even opened the door. 

“That’s me” Even smiled. 

“We are here to escorte you to the police station, we have been in contact with your parents who are worried about you” he explained and Even’s smile faded. He hated that his parents were so controlling. 

 

Monday 14/4-2014

05:56

“Even wake up” his mother said as she stroke his hair away from his forehead. Even had spent the night in one of the detective’s offices and at some point he had fallen asleep. Even noticed how his mother’s eyes were red and swollen from crying. Even was hit by a wave of guilt. 

His father was talking to some of the officers and gave his son a big hug when he saw him. His father looked older and his face looked drained for energy. Even felt even more guilty for putting his parents through this.

“Thank God Sonja called that you hadn’t shown up at her house, we then checked MasterCard charging’s and traced you to the hotel in Hawaii. We were so worried Even and your phone wasn’t working” his mother said as they packed his things at the hotel. Their flight home was that same night. Even had no energy to protest, he just needed sleep. 

 

Friday 18/4-2014

17:45

Even woke up in the hospital bed, his parents admitted him after they returned from Hawaii. Here Even heard Bi-polar being muttered for the first time. He was too tired to care though he just needed to sleep. He barely woke up when Sonja came to sit by his side. He couldn’t take her being disappointed by him as well. 

“Even” she whispered and stroke his cheek as he opened his eyes. Guilt written all over his face. 

“Even we will get through this, you hear me? She said with determination in her voice. Even let a small part of him believe in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but I need to feel that I'm sticking to my own perception of Even to make it as authentic as possible. I hope you enjoy regardless.


	3. - Third year at Elvebakken videregående skole

Chapter 3 – Third year at Elvebakken videregående skole

 

Friday 8/10-2015

10:46

“Third year baby” Mikael said as he slapped Even on the shoulder. 

“Nerd we have been third years for two months” Even said and rolled his eyes. 

“I know but it gives me so much more credit with the girls” Mikael laughed and took out his phone. 

“How is married life?” Mikael teased without taking his eyes off the phone. 

“Stop teasing him Mikael” Sonja said as she approached them.  
“Oh you know I’m only teasing Son, you know I’m just jealous” Mikael said and blew her a kiss. 

“Whatever” Sonja pouted and looked at Even. “Are you coming to my house later?” she asked. 

“Sorry babe, Mikael and I have to do some filming for media class” Even apologized drawing Sonja in a little closer. 

“Yeah let me borrow our boy for one night Sonja, you monopolize him” Mikael joked making Sonja twitch a bit. Even gave her hip an assuring tug. 

The last year had been ups and downs, he hadn’t had an episode similar to the whole Hawaii incident, but he had, had some mood swings. He was medicated and tried to keep his alcohol intake on a minimum. He hadn’t told Mikael that he was bipolar. He didn’t want Mikael to change the way he reacted around him. Sonja had been a big support and covered for him when it came to Mikael. Honestly Even didn’t know what he would do without Sonja, she was safe. He didn’t make it easy on her and he was forever thankful that she kept his secret and loved him despite of it. 

 

Friday 12/2-2016

19:19

Even was in a hurry. His mom insisted on having a family dinner before Even went out with Sonja and Mikael. The last couples of months had been so good, therefore Even planned on celebrating his birthday in style. They would vors at Mikael and he had asked Even to wear something fancy. 

When he arrived at Mikael’s he was greeted by Mikael’s flavour of the month, a second year called Marie. “Double date” Michael proclaimed and grinned. 

“Perfect, where are we going?” Even asked before taking the beer Mikael offered him. Sonja would be a little late seeing she was meeting up with her theatre group. 

“Well I made a reservation at the Plaza Skybar” Mikael said trying to hide his excitement. 

“For real?” Even asked flabbergast. Plaza Skybar was expensive and very sophisticated with a panorama view of Oslo. 

“Of course, Sonja monopolized you on your 18th birthday so now it is time to party it up” Mikael stated. Even felt a pang of guilt, Even had been feeling down on his 18th birthday, Sonja had been there just laying with him the entire evening offering nothing but support. 

“Truth is I monopolized her” Even said lifting his brows indicating a more sexual motive than the truth. He needed to defend Sonja a bit. It seemed that both him and Sonja had taken a role of being each other’s defenders but maybe that was normal in a relationship. 

Mikael passed him a joint and Even took a drag, he enjoyed smoking and the feeling he got. Sonja hated when he smoked but she wasn’t there. 

Skybar was everything; Mikael was a big spender that night and Even was feeling the perfect buzz. He stood looking at Oslo by night. He loved this view it was everything and Even fell in love with The Plaza. Imagine one day staying here with the person you loved. Sonja interrupted him in his thoughts and intertwined her fingers with him. She didn’t speak she just stood there and Even was hit with a unsettling feeling of something being off. He cast it aside as Mikael approached them telling them that they would move the party to Lille. Their preferred nightclub and where they would meet up with some of their friends. 

 

Saturday 28/5-2016

01:18

Even was roaming the streets needing some air. His parents and Sonja had been monitoring him for weeks now. Everything had gone to hell over the last two months. It all started when Even, during religion, had found that he actually had great interest in finding out what actually was written in the Quran. He had dived right into his studies and spent hours trying to figure out meaning and message. Sonja and his parents nagged him about it. Told him that he was spiralling and that he needed his meds. Even didn’t need them though, he smoked weed and enjoyed himself. He was invisible. 

It all escalated when he went on Facebook and posted verses from the Quran on the theatre group’s wall. Him, Sonja and Mikael was involve with the spring production and Even was convinced that they needed to include some religion into the play to give it some edge, while being relevant. He even painted words in Arabic on the walls of the theatre, something that didn’t go over well with anyone. In the end Even was asked to drop out of production and he hit a wall spinning directly into depression. 

Mikael had been so confused not knowing what was up with him. Sonja had explained that Even was bipolar and Mikael was even more confused. He tried to contact Even, but Even was to overwhelmed and embarrassed. He decided not to return to school and agreed to make a repeat of third year. He didn’t respond to Mikael’s messages and he deleted all social media. He even briefly wondered if life was worth living. 

Now he was walking through the streets he knew so well feeling like a stranger in both his head and in this streets. In front of him two boys were fighting their way home. One of the guys, wearing a snapback, was supported by the other boy he looked drunk of his ass. Even suspected so, even though he couldn’t see their faces. Even weren’t in the mood to deal with drunken people so he turned down a side street


	4. - August at Hartvig Nissen videregående skole

Monday 15/8-2016

10:25

Even looked around the schoolyard, he was talking to some guys from his English class. They had made him feel welcome and from what he could tell he liked the vibe at Nissen. He picked a seat next to a blond guy called Eirik when he entered the classroom earlier and Eirik had taken it upon himself to introduce Even to a few people. Even used his usual good mood and charm it worked every time and he needed new friends. 

“I swear to God this is for sure my year boys, all those first years.” Someone said as he walked passed with a friend and stopped mere feet from Even. Even briefly looked at him, he was tall and boyish acne on his cheeks. Not the typical ladies man and Even couldn’t help smiling a bit. 

“With your exceptional charm you are a sure thing Magnus” a dark haired guy with the thickest eyebrows said. 

“Have you seen Isak?” Magnus asked brow guy and for some reason Even listened in on their conversation not able to see them as he had his back to them. 

“Well he probably had trouble getting out of bed after moving into Noora’s old room” brow guy said with a laugh. 

“Well there he is” Magnus said and Even almost turned around to see. 

“Halla boys” a confident voice said and for some reason it sends chills down Even’s spine. 

It took everything Even had not to turn around and look at the guy who’s voice made his heart skip a beat. Even was made aware that someone was talking to him when everyone was looking at him. “Pardon me, I was just dreaming of the weekend” Even joked and everyone laughed. Someone took the bait and started blabbing about a party in the weekend. 

“Eskild went all out and even got Linn out of her room,” the beautiful voice said as the bell rang. Even finally got the chance to turn around and look at this Isak. Even felt a pang of disappointment when all he could see was Isak’s back. Isak was wearing a white t-shirt and a snapback, Even was intrigued, he just needed to see his face. 

“Shoot I forgot I was meant to meet Sara at the entrance, she apparently still had one of my shirts laying around, later boys” Isak said and turned around. 

Even now had the chance to see this guy. He was a subtle kind of beautiful. Even had never thought of another guy as being beautiful, but this Isak guy with his boyish look was absolutely beautiful to Even. From what Even could tell he had blond curls underneath the snapback and high cheekbones. Even wished he were close enough to see the colour of his eyes but Even needed to keep moving before he exposed himself. 

“Sara? Haven’t they been over for months? I never understood why he broke up with her. She is fine. I’d tap that” Magnus said and brow guy just looked at him. “Dream on. Sara broke up with him and probably just cleaned out her closet” brow guy rolled his eyes at Magnus and walked away. 

 

Friday 19/8-2016

13:54

First week of school was good. Even had made some friends and he really enjoyed the clean slate. No one knew and no one judged him. For some reason nobody knew of his episode at Bakka. As long as he stayed under the radar no one would know, or so he figured. 

He liked to hang out in the schoolyard or in the cafeteria, and then maybe he would be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Isak. Brow guy was everywhere; he often hung around with a dark skinned boy who seemed to always smile. When he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Isak he was always looking down, walking head down and often preoccupied by his phone. Even just wanted him to look up, for what reason Even didn’t know. On day three he had passed Isak in the hallway trying to open his locker. Now Even almost unintentionally walked passed the locker between classes. Silly really seeing he was like all those love struck teenagers from his movies. He just found Isak fascinating in a purely analytic way. Isak seemed like the perfect character to do some character study on and that was an interest of Even’s to be fair. Isak had the broody teenager down to perfection but Even had the feeling that this boy was so much more and that fascinated him. 

His plan was to go home and hang out in his room listening to music. He needed the headspace and Sonja was in Copenhagen. He got on the tram and found a seat near the window. He liked looking at Oslo as the tram moved along. Even was suddenly interrupted in his daydreaming by a voice that once again send chills down his spine. He felt Isak’s presence but he couldn’t turn around that would seem weird. Isak was on the phone with someone called Eskild Even figured when Isak kept saying his name. At one point Isak hissed out “No Eskild I will not buy…. Condoms for you on my way home.” It took everything Even had not to laugh. Isak had been lowering his voice when he mentioned the condoms, but Even heard it. He even imagined Isak being bright red in the face. 

Far to soon Isak got of the tram and Even was once again left in silence. It wasn’t a welcomes silence, Even could have listened to Isak all day. 

 

Thursday 25/8-2016

17:45

“Why are you so moody?” Sonja asked him and sat up. Even had been criticizing everything on screen. He just had an off day and Mikael had tried to call him again. Mikael had even sent a message through Sonja and begged her to tell Even to call him. Even did miss Mikael and he knew it wasn’t fair ignoring him. Even just didn’t want the pity, he got enough of that from his monthly meetings at the support group for young people with mental issues. 

“Sorry babe, its just that time of the month” Even joked making Sonja smile a little. 

“Well I know it is difficult changing school and having to repeat third year…” Sonja started but Even cut her off. “Not at all, actually they just voted and I’m up for the prom king title” Even said and tucked at her hair. She had shortened it and he liked it. 

“Are you ever serious Even?” She asked and got up. “I’m going to the bathroom, find the number for pizza, I’m starving” she demanded before walking out of the room. 

Even might be a little moody, he woke up like that, he’d seen Isak at school with his friends, that had brighten his mood a little. He placed himself strategically in front of the group of friends, but Isak never looked in his direction. Which frustrated Even bit but also making Even want to get to know Isak that much more. 

His mood had dropped when he got home, his parents were disappointed that he wasn’t up for visiting grandma, they had a fight and that was always a sure trigger for an even fouler mood. 

“I’m thinking we could go to Lille tomorrow to celebrate me getting the job” Sonja said and Even pretended he wasn’t just lost in his own thoughts. 

“That’s a great idea, I will wear a suit and tie even” Even joked and Sonja rolled her eyes at him. “You are so annoying” she said with a grin. 

“I’m annoying? Moi? Are you sure? Because I’m 100 % sure you told me yesterday I was amazing” Even said and tickled her side. “Emphasise on the WAS” she said and pulled away with a laugh. “Was? So if I kiss you here you still find me annoying?” he said and kissed her chin. “Or here” he said and kissed her nose making her giggle. “Okay I admit you have your moments” Sonja said and kissed him back. 

Sonja was safe, she was everything he needed, she knew him and protected him, he owed her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now events of season 3 will play a major role in the chapters. So the length of the chapters will differ :D Hope you all enjoy!


	5. Kosegruppa

Søndag 2/10-2016

00:30 

Eirik and Adrian had invited Even to their Vors, some girl named Eva from second year hosted a party. Even had agreed to going, in hope of seeing Isak if he had to be honest. 

September had been okay, Sonja had gotten a job and therefore she was busy a lot. Even had been spending a lot of time alone in his room, meaning he could watch movies, draw and smoke weed. He had taken up smoking weed and he loved it. It gave him the ability to think more abstract and philosophic. Sometimes he was overwhelmed by his own thoughts and the darkness that surrounded them. 

Even and the guys had arrived shortly after midnight and seen Isak and his friends hurdle upstairs looking very much like they were on a mission. Even did what he always did when out – put on the charm, laughed and pretended to be interested in having a conversation with them. 20 minutes later Even almost convinced himself that he wasn’t interested in knowing what Isak was doing, that was before he heard a pretty short haired girl laughing while she told her friend, that she had been making out with Isak upstairs in the bathroom. Hearing her raving about Isak made Even’s stomach turn. Even had been observing Isak for a month now when Isa was with his friends he put on this confident act, he was keeping it cool and light. When being with eyebrow guy Isak seemed a little more relaxed and himself, but when he saw Isak alone it was different, he seemed more real, shy and unsure of himself. That version of Isak interested Even, that version of Isak Even wanted to get to know. 

The police broke up the party, which seemed like a good idea. The party had turned into a mess. Even wanted to get out of there before anyone started asking him questions. 

Mandag 10/10-2016

11:30

It was lunchtime and Even had a sat down in direct eyesight of Isak. For a month he had tried to establish eye contact with this individual whom fascinated him to no end. More than he had cared to admit, this weekend he had been thinking of the shorthaired girl who had been talking about Isak. For some reason she didn’t really seem like the type he had imagined Isak would be falling for. She just seemed so immature and annoying Even though for himself. 

“Hi” Some said making Even look up from the notebook he was scribbling in still twirling the pen between his fingers. 

“Halla” Even said in his usual chipper voice and a wink in his eye. Even’s signature move. 

“Are you new here?” The blond girl asked with a huge smile on her face. Beside her was a beautiful Muslim girl who kept silent and just smiled. 

“Yeah just transferred” he answered keeping it short. 

“Well that’s perfect, because we just started a ´kosegruppa´. We will be baking and making food for the theatre group. It’s the perfect way of getting to know people here at school…” the girl continued but Even felt someone gazing at him and calmly he glanced at Isak, whom was looking directly at him. As Even’s gaze meet Isak’s the younger boy immediately looked down. Even’s heart skipped a small beat. 

“… So we really hope you will join. The signup sheet will be hanging in the front hall” the girl finished and Even looked like he had been paying attention to her. 

“I will definitely think about it” Even found himself saying with a smile on his face. He wasn’t planning of joining any groups in light of everything that happened at Bakka. 

The girls moved on to Isak’s table blocking Even’s view of Isak. Even didn’t know if he had imagined the curiosity that he had briefly caught in Isak’s eyes. 

 

Thursday 6/10-2016

9:54

Even rushed through the door, he knew he was late. Sonja had been sleeping over and they had slept through the alarm clock. Evens eye caught sight of the ´Kosegruppa´ signup sheet, one name making him slow down. Isak Valtersen it says in bold letters, Even not able to look away. He had no intention of joining any groups but what could one meeting hurt? It would be a perfect opportunity to meet Isak once and for all; putting an end to this unknown fascination Even had developed. 

 

Friday 7/10-2016

18:00

“So you will be joining a group at school?” Sonja asked him as she scrolled through her Instagram. 

“Yeah I guess I need to engage in something at school. I’m there for a year so I might as well make the best of it. Maybe make some friends” Even said and readjusted himself behind Sonja. 

“Why don’t you call Mikael?” Sonja asked and Even felt a pang of guilt. 

“I don’t want to talk about that now Son and I have to get ready” Even said and pushed her off him. He still wasn’t ready to be confronted with his Mikael issues. 

After following Sonja to the tram Even found himself checking his hair out in the shop windows. For some reason his hair needed to be on point. When he finally reached the school he hesitated at the door. Why was he there? Even pulled open the door before he changed his mind. He saw the blond and her friends and went over there to say hi. 

As they exchanged greetings Even let his gaze wander, he caught the gaze of Isak and held it for a few seconds before Isak once again looked down. Even didn’t imagine Isak looking at him and he liked it. He sat down behind Isak, and felt instantly annoyed when the shorthaired girl from the party walked straight up to Isak and chatted him up. She seemed giddy and flirty while Isak, to Evens delight, seemed a bit overwhelmed. Even was happy that she didn’t sat next to Isak but sat down with her friends. 

Even eyed him up as the girls presented themselves. Isak was busy looking into his phone and he seemed annoyed. Isak felt a pang of disappointment when Isak slipped out of the room as Vilde presented the love exercise. Even endured the exercise but slipped away when they were done, he wanted to find Isak. He went to the bathroom and heard noises from a game from one of the stalls. It had to be Isak. 

Even had to be calm giving nothing away. He turned on the water as the stall door opened and Isak came out. Even looked at him through the mirror and his mind went blank. He needed to talk to this boy and then his mind decided to go blank? Perfect timing. Even moved to the paper towels and as he took one he got an idea. He emptied the dispenser in an excessive way guaranteed to catch Isak’s attention. As he dried his mouth with the last paper he looked at Isak whom now looked at him like he was insane. Suave as f Even asked him if he needed paper and gave him a used one from the trashcan. Isak took it but stared at him without saying a word. Time to bring out the big guns Even raised his eyebrows and started to walk. “Come outside” he said and showed Isak his joint. 

Even found a bench and sat down. He prayed his little scene had worked and that Isak would come outside. He lit the joint as Isak approached, still looking rather bewildered by what he had just witnessed. A small smile spread on Isak’s face as Even offered him the joint. Even the exchange of the joint seemed a bit awkward and Even liked it. Isak sat down and Even eyed him up, he seemed so shy and silent. Even choose a topic that seemed to be relevant to the situation. Asking about the crazy blond girl hopefully got Isak talking. When Isak spoke it sent chills down Even’s spine. He had listen to this voice at a distance and now it was directed at him. 

For some reason Even choose to make a joke about sucking cock, he mentally gave himself a face palm, but it seemed to make Isak laugh which was worth it. Silence one again manifested between them, Isak was so hard to read and Even sneaked glances at this boy in a snapback who sat there in silence, head down. Even noticed a small birthmark above Isak’s upper lip. 

“What class are you in?” Isak finally asked. 

“3 STB” Even answered and put the joint to his lips. 

“You didn’t go here last year?” Isak more stated than asked. 

“No Bakka” Even said blowing out some smoke. 

“Did you transfer before the last year?” Isak asked and before Even got the chance to answer the shorthaired girl approached them. She started rambling about cooking in teams of two. Even wished her long gone and Isak even looked as if he wished her gone. When she asked Isak to team up with her Even offered him an out. Isak seemed to welcome this opportunity and Even helped him out and presented himself to the girl, apparently called Emma, when Isak faked a cough. Emma didn’t seem too happy with this but suggested they could all team up. Both Even and Isak tried their best to argue about the whole two and two point Vilde had made before giving in. For some reason they both agreed to team up with Emma and Emma joined them on the bench. An awkward silence spread between them and Even could feel a smile spreading on his face. Isak didn’t seem to be to into Emma much to his relief. 

“Here you are, come inside” Vilde said and they all got up and followed her inside where they were given some information about a party. Isak kept his distance and Even didn’t get a chance to say goodbye before Isak was out the door. 

That night Even fell asleep thinking of an boy in a red snapback and a blue jacket, a boy so difficult to read and yet so fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit late - work got crazy. Also I had to get this one right in my mind and I can't even tell you how many times I watched the first episode. Thank God my country offer SKAM on TV. Suggestions are welcome and I really want to get any thoughts you might have of what could have been going through Evens mind :D


	6. Cardamom

Saturday 8/10-2016 

16:45

“So no one interesting went to the meeting?” Sonja asked. She had stopped by after hanging out with some friends from Bakka. Even didn’t want go so he had stayed at home. 

“Yeah there were some pretty cool people. The organizer Vilde seemed a bit crazy though” Even said and smiled. 

“So what is the deal about a kosegruppa?” Sonja asked.   
“Well apparently we are very important, we get together in pairs and then bake or make some food for the theatre group” Even answered thinking of Isak again. 

“So whom did you get paired up with?” Sonja asked and Even looked away. 

“Oh I paired up with a second year guy Isak and a first year girl Emma” Even said and did everything he could to seem nonchalant. 

“Emma?” Sonja said and raised her eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry she is not my type” Even laughed and thought to himself Emma certainly wasn’t the one he was thinking about all the time. 

“Maybe you’re her type?” Sonja pressed. 

“Babe she is into Isak big time” Even said and tucked at her wrist. He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but truth to be told he was jealous as hell. 

He kissed Sonja and did everything to invest his full attention on her. She deserved at least that after the last four years. 

Monday 10/10-2016

13:56

Even had only caught sight of Isak’s back that day, despite hanging out in the cafeteria and despite walking past his locker twice. 

He was sitting outside soaking up some rays of sun; he liked the warm weather at that time of the year. His phone alerted him of a message. 

Hey Even,   
I tried calling you, texted you and even tried to see you at home but you never answer. I don’t understand why you never told me about your condition, we have been friends forever. Sonja tells med you’re doing better, I’m glad. I guess I’m leaving it up to you so call me or find me when you’re ready to talk.   
\- Mikael 

Even’s stomach turned with guilt, he felt so bad for excluding Mikael, but Mikael was so creative and he was going places, he didn’t need a bipolar friend to worry about on the side. Mikael would be there Even knew that and that was the whole reason Even didn’t want to burden Mikael with all of his problems, they were his to carry and live trough. 

Even’s mood had dropped and he just wanted to go home, smoke a joint and draw. 

Wednesday 12/10-2016

11:16

He saw Isak as he turned around and walked into the schoolyard. Isak was talking to Vilde who looked as happy and excited as always. Isak’s friends approached them and Isak looked instantly uncomfortable as one of his friends spoke. The banter continued and Even walked head high through the yard, as he turned his head slightly he saw Isak eyeing him, he looked a bit amazed and Even held his gaze. As he reached the guys from English he put on his sunglasses, the perfect cover for letting his eyes wander to Isak. Isak was still looking at him a small smile playing on his lips. Even enjoyed it, until Emma and her friends blocked his view. That Emma was really annoying Even thought to himself. 

“So Even, party on Friday” Adrian asked and Even looked at him. 

“Yeah maybe, I have a vors with the lady and some of her friends from work” Even said and glanced at Isak again. Apparently the tall blond, Magnus, if Even remembered correctly” had made some remark that made Vilde mad. The guys all rolled their eyes and walked away. Even lost sight of Isak and couldn’t shake the feeling of missing something. 

Friday 14/10-2016

16:45 

School had been an absolute drag that day. Even wasn’t in the mood for vors with Sonja and her friends. He had been to ‘Kaffebrenneriet’ after school doing a bit of studying. As took the tram home, he hadn’t felt like taking his bike this morning. 

He placed himself close to the door, the tram was relatively empty at that hour, and people probably started their weekend already. Even was more than pleasantly surprised when he saw a blond guy with a red snapback getting on a few stops later. Even more so when Isak practically walked right up to him, still looking down at his phone. Isak always seemed to be looking at his phone. 

“Halla” he tried finally catching Isak’s attention. After a few pleasantries Isak still looked down at the phone in silence. 

“Cool conversation” Even said with a grin trying to get a reaction out of Isak, he wanted to see him smile and hear his voice. 

Isak did smile and look up. “You’re 18 right?” he asked and Even nodded. “Then can you perhaps buy med some beer?” Isak asked leaving Even unable to tell him anything but yes. 

They got off the tram at Even’s stop and walked to a small shop. Even walked inside and suddenly he got an idea. If he pretended he had forgotten his ID he had a reason to hang out with Isak for a little while longer. Outside he asked Isak to join him in getting his ID and walked away before Isak could protest. Isak seem to follow so far Even’s plan was working.   
Even was pleasantly surprised that no one was at home. His parents and Tone would visit his grandma that weekend and Even was happy that they were gone already. 

He pretended to look for his ID while Isak looked at his drawings; he felt a pang of pride when Isak complimented them. As he found a joint in his drawer a smile lurked on his face showing it to Isak, meant getting him to stay a little while longer smoking and talking. Even had not been prepared for how much he enjoyed being with Isak, they talked about everything, from attendance at school to music and he couldn’t remember a time where he had laughed as much as he did with Isak. Isak was so cute when he pretended to have heard of NAS, he clearly hadn’t. Once in a while he would cast a glance towards Isak and most of the time he caught sight of Isak eyeing him as well. 

“Food, I need food” Even said and got up. “Lets make some toast” Even said and led the way to the kitchen. Isak followed in silence. 

Isak sat on the kitchen table as Even made them their toast. Isak was glancing into the phone in between talking to Even and for some reason Even wanted to keep Isak’s attention. So he kept asking Isak for spices to put on the toast. By the time he took the toasts out of the oven Even were sceptical but he put on some ketchup that should do the trick. Turned out it didn’t it was awful but it put a smile on Isak’s face, worth the bad taste. 

“Cardamom is the answer” Isak said and said it louder to make a point. The way he said it slayed Even. This boy, now without his signature snapback” made him feel alive in a way he hadn’t for a long time. 

“So you heard of my skills at rapping?” Isak said and Even played along, finally Isak had let go of his walls and pretend and Even caught a real glimpse of who Isak really was and he liked it. That whole day step by step he had gotten closer to this version of Isak, so carefree and fun. Even felt like he was in free fall as he beat boxed and Isak sat with a grin on his face opposite him. Even broke down and once again Isak raised his voice with a grin. 

They were instantly interrupted by the doorbell and Even all of a sudden remembered the vors. Not ready for his time with Isak to end Even invited him to stay before he went to let the others in. 

As Even saw Sonja a pang of guilt swept over him. She had been though hell with him and she was still there. Whatever fascination he had of Isak was just that. Sonja was real. Isak greeted the others and Even presented Sonja as his girlfriend trying to ignore the vague hint of confusion he saw seeping out of Isak. It had to be his imagination playing tricks with him. 

“Your girl is salesman of the month” Sonja said and Even focused his attention on her, he congratulated her and kissed her. He was kissing Sonja, his girlfriend, he told himself and put a bit more effort into the kiss. 

When Sonja and him pulled apart Isak looked rather uncomfortable at the floor again. Eskild stroke up a conversation with him and Isak tried to answer his questions but Even could see him struggling clearly out of his comfort zone. 

“Shoot I have to go, my roommate forgot his keys and I have to let him in” Isak said as his phone buzzed. Even couldn’t really look at Isak but got up as Isak told the others goodbye. He followed Isak to the door. 

“Sorry for forgetting the ID” Even said and a smile tucked at Isaks mouth. 

“It’s okay the toast made up for that” Isak joked and Isak’s smile reached his eyes. This boy was getting Even into some serious trouble just by smiling. 

As Even returned to his room and his guest, the room seemed instantly empty. Even resorted to downing a beer, Sonja raised her brows in a silent warning and Even felt annoyed. He wished himself back to a few hours earlier. 

“I think Isak forgot his snapback” Elise said and pointed to the red snapback lying on the floor. Even faked a headache and stayed at home as the others went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these chapters are so difficult because I struggle with my vision of both Isak and Even and I want it to feel right. I hope you enjoy - because I love writing the scenes (and binge watch the episodes and scenes to get every little detail)
> 
> Fell free to leave comments and kudos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Some sentences I refuse to translate seeing I find them so much more powerful staying in Norwegian :D Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
